Conflitos de Amor
by Kagome-kun
Summary: Kagome se muda para a cidade grande onde pretende subir na carreira de escritora.... mas acaba morando ao lado de alguém que pretende fazer muita bagunça.... não so na casa dele com no coração dela tambem... espero que gostem... por favor comentem UA
1. Capitulo 01

Conflitos de Amor

Capitulo 01

_A Mudança._

Ola a todos, eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi e irei lhes contar uma historia...A historia da minha vida e dos meus problemas espero que gostem..

Quando eu tinha dois anos de idade meu pai morreu de uma doença muito grave por isso cresci sem saber o que é ter um, mas minha mãe sempre me deu muito amor o que compensou um pouco essa ausência.

Uma das coisas que eu mais constava nas historias que minha mãe contava sobre meu pai era o fato dele ser um ótimo dez anos eu comecei a ler os livros que ele fez antes de morrer e cada um me encantava mais que o outro e um dia percebi que era isso que eu queria... ser uma escritora tão famosa é boa como meu pai era...

Eu resolvi fazer faculdade de Direito mas não perdi a vontade de ser escritora... depois que eu me formei resolvi me muda de cidade... eu morava em Kyoto mas apesar de tudo era um lugar muito pequeno por isso resolvi me mudar para uma cidade grande... uma cidade como Tokyo... é ai que minha historia começa...

Aqui estou eu... parada em frente a um grande prédio... eu li no jornal que havia um apartamento vago... o mais estranho é que o lugar é muito bonito e grande mas o preço que esta no jornal é pequeno... eu não tenho muito dinheiro por isso achei que o lugar era pequeno... acho que preço do jornal esta errado... e eu vou acabar tendo que achar outro apartamento...

- Com licença – perguntei para alguém que parecia ser o gerente do prédio.

- Ola senhorita...?

- Kagome... Kagome Higurashi – Falei cumprimentando o senhor.

- Meu nome é Myouga sou o gerente do condomínio, em que posso ajudá-la senhorita Higurashi?

- Eu olhei no jornal e vi que havia um apartamento vago... eu queria saber se ele ainda esta disponível...

- Bom...Esta assim...

- Olha eu vi o preço e acho que ele esta errado...Aqui é tão grande...

- Não... não se preocupe... o preço é esse mesmo... a senhorita esta querendo comprá-lo?

- Bom se é assim então eu gostaria muito... – Eu achei estranho o fato dele parecer um pouco apreensivo quanto ao fato de alguém comprar aquele apartamento...

Eu acertei o pagamento com ele e ele me levou ate o lugar... o incrível era que o apartamento ficava na cobertura do prédio e era muito grande... eu me despedi dele e entrei no apartamento...

Maravilhoso! Foi o único pensamento que veio a minha cabeça... ele já estava completo... cama, mesa, cozinha já com seus objetos... havia dois quartos um com suite e uma cama linda de casal e outro com uma cama de casal e acesso para a piscina que ficava na cobertura... eu me senti uma rainha... e tudo aquilo por um preço baixíssimo!

Resolvi parar de sonhar... escolhi ficar com o quarto com suite... peguei minha mala, a desfiz colocando as coisas no armário e depois peguei meu lep-top... havia um pequeno escritório e daria para mim fazer tudo que eu queria nele... coloquei o lep-top na mesa e comecei a escrever minha historia... foi quando aquilo começou...

BAH!BAH!BAH!BAH!

Eu podia sentir o chão virando com aquela barulheira... era um barulho horrível... parecia uma banda de rock cantando mas o som era tão alto que a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho da guitarra... foi ai que eu me lembrei de ter visto uma porta ao lado do meu apartamento... claro só podia ser o vizinho... resolvi reclamar...

Sai e comecei a bater na porta mas como eu imaginei... ninguém ouviu...então de raiva comecei a chutar a porta que o barulho parou e eu ouvi alguém vindo em minha direção... foi quando a porta foi aberta e eu me vi sendo olhada por um homem lindo... ele usava uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa branca comum colete também azul sobre ela, ele tinha olhos dourados e lindos cabelos prateados... por uma momento eu esqueci por que havia batido na porta dele... por um momento...

- Escuta aqui será que não da pra você ouvir isso um pouco mais baixo...Eu estou tentando trabalhar ouviu –Ele ficou me encarando e pela cara dele eu pude perceber que ele não tava nem ai...

- Em primeira lugar, quem é você? – Ele perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça o que me incomodou um pouco.

- Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi...Estou morando aqui do lado e to tentando trabalhar mas essa sua musica não deixa! – Eu não sei por que mas ele já estava me deixando irritada.

- Sinto muito... mas não vou abaixar não...- Ele me deu um sorrio que me pareceu muito cínico...

- Escuta aqui! Afinal de contas... como você consegue ouvir esse musica tão alto?

- Como assim garota? – Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Você é um Youkai certo?

- Como você sabe disso? – ate que enfim a cara sinica dele mudou...

- Apesar de você estar usando uma bandana na cabeça da pra perceber essas orelhas de Youkai – Eu já havia reparado... apesar de tudo eu as achei muito lindas... e Kawais...

- E daí que eu sou um Youkai...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – isso foi estranho... ele me pareceu um pouco ofendido com aquilo o que me fez sentir mal... – Eu não quis te ofender... mas é que você deve ter orelhas sensíveis... como consegui ouvir aquilo tão alto?

- Eu já me acostumei.. eu goste de ouvir musicas bem alto! – A coisa mais estranha era que do nada ele começou a dançar... e depois pegou minha mão e começou a dançar comigo.. – Ah.. vamos lá dançar é tão bom... vamos dance...

Ele pegou na minha cintura e começou a me fazer dançar e eu não sabia se ficava irritada com aquilo ou se ria da situação entranha em que ele me havia colocado...

- Chega – Falei me soltando – Olha aqui se você não abaixar esse volume eu vou falar com o gerente sobre você ouviu...?

- Duas coisas "senhorita Kagome": primeira, eu sou um dos donos daqui por isso não vai adianta nada você falar com o gerente, segundo eu tenho nome e é InuYasha...e agora eu quero fazer uma pergunta : como sabe que o fato de eu ter orelhas assim elas são sensíveis?

Agora eu sabia por que o preço do apartamento era tão baixo... com um vizinho assim... quem iria querer um lugar desses... mas eu não ai desistir daquele lugar... eu dei as costas para ele e comecei a caminhar para meu Ap... quanto de repente ele me puxou pelo braço e me colocou contra a parede com uma mão na minha cintura e outra perto do meu rosto..

- Eu não gosto e ser ignorado – Ele falou perto do meu ouvido e eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

- Me solta seu louco! – Eu tentei me soltar mas ele era muito forte e não adiantou nada... o estranho era que eu não me machuquei...

- Só depois que você responder a minha pergunta... – Ele afastou o rosto e começou a me encarar... acabei tendo que responder...

- Com essas orelhas ta na cara que você é um Youkai-cachorro...Meu antigo namorado era um Youkai-cachorro... ele tinha uma audição muito boa... eu apenas supus eu você também era assim... afinal mesmo com aquela barulheira você me ouviu bater na porta...

- Entendo... – ele me soltou e foi em direção a seu Ap. mas entes se virou com um sorriso no rosto e começou a me encarar. – Durma bem. Kagome Higurashi

Em seguida ele entrou... eu não consegui escrever então resolvi dormir... eu teria que procurar um emprego... mas que disse que com aquela barulheira eu consegui dormir?...

_Continua.._

_Gente eu estou Apaixonada e Muito expirada por isso mais um fic pra vc's... mas apesar de tudo eu prometo atualizar todos_

_Gente espero que gostem desse meu primeiro capitulo! Foi feito com muito carinho e amor..._

_Por favor deixem um comentário falando o que estão achando da fic..._

_Obrigada por lerem._

_Comentem por favor_

_Ja ne , Kagome_


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 02  
  
Surpresas.  
  
- Nada melhor que um bom café pra animar..... – Com a barulheira do meu vizinho eu acabei não dormindo e quando eu vi já estava na hora de sair pra tentar arrumar um emprego... – Eu marquei uma hora em uma empresa aqui de Tokio... pelo que eu vi no jornal parece ser uma empresa muito grande... espero conseguir o emprego....  
  
Depois do café e de tomar uma relaxante banho já estou pronta, apenas esperando o elevador chegar... que bom que enquanto eu tomava banho a barulheira parou, isso foi um alivio para mim, que bom, o elevador chegou....A porta foi abrindo lentamente e novamente eu me deparo com aquele sujeito... só que... eu não consegui falar nada.... pois quanto eu ia falar meus olhos pararam no corpo dele, ele usava apenas uma calça colada e estava sem camisa e eu não consegui tirar os olhos do abdômen dele....  
  
- Não vai entrar? – E novamente aquele to sinico irritante, muito útil para me tirar de meus devaneios...  
  
- Estou esperando você sair... – Começar o dia tendo essa conversa irrita qualquer um....  
  
- E que disse que eu vou sair....  
  
- O que?..... – De repente ele fez uma movimento brusco e me puxou pelo braço fazendo meu corpo se chocar contra o dele. Ele me agarrava pela cintura e não me soltava pôr mais que eu tentasse.  
  
- Seu pervertido! Me solta.... – Ele realmente é muito forte.. droga o que ele ta pretendendo fazer..  
  
Ele me emburrou contra a parede e com uma das mãos apertou o botão do térreo.  
  
- Eu já falei pra me soltar!  
  
- Pensei que estivesse gostando de estar agarrada com um homem como eu... – Eu inclinou o rosto com se fosse me beijar...  
  
- Não se atreva a me beijar! – Foi ai que finalmente ele me soltou e ficou me encarando.  
  
- Quem disse que eu ia te beijar – Finalmente o elevador parou e abriu porta, ele começou a sair mas antes se virou para me encarar. – Não se preocupe, você ainda vai ficar louca para experimentar meu beijo, eu sou muito paciente...  
  
Dizendo isso ele me mandou um beijo com as mãos tocando os lábios e depois saiu..... como eu não consegui para de olhar pra ele o elevador quase fechou antes que eu saísse...  
  
- Bom dia senhorita Kagome. – ele falava de um jeito muito simpático mas to começando a achar que esse senhor e um enganador..  
  
- Bom dia senhor Myouga..... você deveria Ter me avisado sobre meu vizinho irritante..  
  
- Então você se encontrou com ele.... mil desculpas senhorita Kagome – Dizendo isso ele fez uma enorme reverencia, o que me deixou constrangida. – Ele parece ser mal mas o Amo InuYasha e uma boa pessoa.... juro pra senhorita....  
  
- Isso é uma coisa que eu duvido um pouco mas eu tenho que ir senhor Myouga....  
  
- Tudo bem... ate logo senhorita...  
  
Eu sai do prédio e dei sorte de pegar um taxi tão rápido nessa cidade tão movimentada, como o transito estava muito grande eu demorei pra chegar na empresa, mas valeu a pena...  
  
Parada em frente a ela eu confirmei meus pensamentos, realmente era um lugar enorme, eu entrei e fui conversar com a balconista.  
  
- Oi meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu vim para tentar a vaga de secretaria....  
  
- Você tem hora marcada?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Um momento por favor....- Depois de esperar finalmente ela me disse algo útil.. – Bom... pegue o elevador e suba ate o ultimo andar, siga para a direita e aguarde o presidente da empresa lhe chamar...  
  
- Obrigada... – Dizendo isso sai em direção ao meu destino... eu realmente espero conseguir o emprego..  
  
***  
  
- Kagome Higurashi.... o senhor a espera.... – Depois de meia hora esperando a secretaria finalmente me chamou.... eu estava muito nervosa e acho que a secretaria percebeu isso.... – Não se preocupe ele não é uma pessoa..  
  
- Ah?  
  
- Prazer em conhece-la meu nome é Sango... sou a secretaria dele....  
  
- Mas se ele já tem secretaria pra que ele precisa de outra?  
  
- Bom... eu serei transferida para a sala do sócio dele....  
  
- Ah.... você não pareci muito animada  
  
- Digamos que meu novo chefe não seja lá essas coisas....... mas é melhor você entrar..  
  
-Ah.. claro.. obrigada..  
  
Lentamente eu abri a porta e entrei, o lugar era muito bonito.... a luz entrava deixando todo a lugar aceso...  
  
- Prazer em conhece-la.... – Eu fiquei tão encantada com aquele lugar que nem percebi o homem parado ao meu lado.... eu estendeu a mão e eu a apertei... – Prazer. Eu sou Sesshoumaru....  
  
- Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi.... é um prazer conhece-lo...  
  
- Higurashi.....esse sobrenome não me é estranho.....  
  
- Deve ser por causa do meu pai..... ele era escritor...  
  
- Você é filha de Shiwaka Higurashi?  
  
- Sim... sou.....  
  
- Bom sentisse por favor...  
  
- Obrigada.......  
  
***  
  
A conversa se seguiu normalmente e no final eu consegui o emprego, ele disse que estava precisando muito e uma secretaria e que se desse para mim começar hoje mesmo seria ótimo.... então eu concordei e fui almoçar. Quando eu voltei a Sango que era a secretaria dele já estava se mudando.  
  
- Já ta indo?  
  
- Sim mas a gente vai se ver muito.... eu vou trabalhar com o senhor Nakada e ele e o senhor Sesshoumaru vivem conversando e tocando documentos.... por isso eu sempre irei vir aqui...  
  
- Que bom^_^...  
  
Nós nos despedimos e eu comecei a mexer com os papeis que o senhor Sesshoumaru me deu..... realmente havia muita coisa acumulada....  
  
***  
  
Depois de horas trabalhando finalmente estava pronta para ir embora quanto o senhor Sesshoumaru me impediu...  
  
- Senhorita Higurashi?  
  
- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?  
  
- Por favor.... me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Então me chame apenas de Kagome... – Disse sorrindo, ele realmente é um homem encantador, tem um rosto muito bonito e apesar de ser um Youkai não parece ser má pessoa, e tem cabelos da mesma cor que o do InuYasha só que um pouco mais escuro.... Droga! Por que eu fui me lembrar daquele sujeitinho.....  
  
- tudo bem então...... bom antes que você fosse embora eu gostaria que levasse esses documentos ao meu sócio....  
  
- Sócio? O Sen... quero dizer você esta se referindo ao homem para quem sua outra secretaria foi transferida?  
  
- Sim, esse mesmo, sabe em que sala fica?  
  
- Sim, acho que sim.  
  
- Então entregue pra mim.. e depois pode ir...... e obrigado.... – Depois de dizer isso ele se retirou...... ele tem um ar tão frio.....  
  
- Bom lá vamos nós.... – Eu não queria bancar a burra na frente do chefe por isso acabei tendo que pedir informações.... mas consegui....  
  
- Com licença..... – Disse entrando. – Sango?  
  
- Oi Kagome.... o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- O Sesshoumaru me pediu para entregar esses documentos...  
  
- Ahh.... o Chefe esta esperando.... pode entrar.....  
  
- Sim, obrigada Sango.... Com licença... – Como eu não sabia quem era resolvi pedir licença e bater..... não posso fazer feio no meu primeiro dia...... fui entrando..... foi quando me deparei com a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver na frente....  
  
-Você!!? – Disse incrédula....  
  
- Eu também estou feliz em te ver^_^...... – Disse com aquela voz sinica coma qual eu já tinha me acostumado......  
  
Espero que gostem desse capitulo gente^_^ e por favor comentem..... to fazendo de coração^^ obrigada pelos comentários...  
  
Chefinho to Keiko: Obrigada pelo comentario^_^ desculpe a demora pra postar^_^  
  
Iza-chan: Obrigada pelos elogios mas saiba que você também escreve muito bem. ^_~ espero que o Inu esteja te agradando desse fic ^^ ma ainda tem muita coisa pela frente^_^ desculpe a demora^^ Tchauzinho^^  
  
Nika-chan: Brigada miga^^ mito obrigada mesmo =^ . ~=  
  
Não se esqueçam de comentar^^  
  
Tchauzinho gente.. Kagome^_~ 


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03  
  
Encontros.....  
  
- Você!!? – Disse incrédula....  
  
- Eu também estou feliz em te ver...... – Disse com aquela voz sinica com a qual eu já tinha me acostumado......  
  
- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Impossível..... ele não pode ser o sócio do Sesshoumaru-sama....  
  
- Eu acho que isso é algo que eu devo perguntar.... afinal essa empresa em parte é minha......  
  
- Seu sobrenome não é Nakada....... você é um farsante!  
  
- Por acaso é proibido mudar o nome nesse pais.....? – Calmamente ele se aproxima..... – não se atreva a me tocar com essas mão imundas!.......... Kouga Hirashima!  
  
- Nakada meu amor. Meu nome agora é Kouga Nakada......... – Droga....... Kouga era uma antiga pessoa que entrou na minha vida e a destruiu com um piscar de olhos..... ele é um Youkai – Lobo mas isso é uma ofensa a espécie...... ele é muito rápido por isso não consegui evitar que ele me agarrasse......  
  
- Me solta!  
  
- Calma Kagome, Minha Kagome.....  
  
- Não se atreva a dizer que eu sou sua!  
  
- E você não é?  
  
- Claro que não! Me solta se não eu vou gri....... – Ele não deixou que eu terminasse e falar, rapidamente ele me calou com um beijo....... um beijo que eu odeio.......  
  
- Alguma coisa esta acontecendo........  
  
Rapidamente ele me soltou para poder encarar quem havia aparecido.  
  
- Senhor Sesshoumaru-sama.........  
  
- Sesshoumaru, desculpe pela cena.... – Disse aquele sinico olhando no meu rosto......  
  
- Kagome você poderia me acompanhar?  
  
- Claro Sesshoumaru-sama.... – Eu ia passar por ele mas antes Kouga sussurrou algo no meu ouvido.  
  
- Se disser alguma coisa à ele você vai se arrepender.... – Eu nãos sei mais eu tive a leve impressão que Sesshoumaru-sama escutou.... pois ele o olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
  
Caminhamos em silencio ate a sala dele e depois que nos sentamos um longo silencio pesou no lugar , ate que foi cortado pela voz fria dele.  
  
- Então.... quer me explicar a cena que eu acabei de presenciar?  
  
- Me perdoe Sesshoumaru-sama..... não foi minha intenção.... foi aquele sujeito que me beijou.....por favor me desculpe...  
  
- Por acaso vocês já se conheciam?  
  
- Sim, senhor....  
  
- Por favor me chame de Sesshoumaru...... e não se preocupe eu apenas quero entender o que esta acontecendo.....  
  
- Sim....... ele era meu namorado na faculdade.... apenas isso..  
  
- Então por que ele te beijou?  
  
- É que....... ele apenas estava me provocando.....só isso...  
  
- Só isso...... Ter certeza?  
  
- Sim....  
  
- Desculpe eu não queria me intrometer..... mas por favor que isso não se repita.  
  
- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama.... mas me diga, você não estava indo embora?  
  
- Sim mas eu me lembrei que tinha que falar com o Kouga Nakada......  
  
- Nakada....... – Eu não entendo, por que ele mudou sei nome? Será que ele esta armando alguma..... mas eu não posso falar nada com o Sesshoumaru- sama..... eu não sei o que aquele sujeito é capaz de fazer....  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- Não Sesshoumaru-sama..  
  
- Eu já te ocupei de mais. Acho que já pode ir.  
  
- Sim, ate amanha Sesshoumaru-sama.....  
  
- Você ira descer agora?  
  
- Sim, então eu te acompanho. Posso?  
  
- Claro – As vezes ele parece ser tão simpático..... como essa empresa é muito grande as vezes o elevador demora por isso eu acabei jogando conversa fora com o Sesshoumaru-sama.... realmente ele é muito simpático....  
  
- Você mora aonde?  
  
- Eu acabei de me mudar e estou morando em um prédio..... – Só de me lembrar disso a imagem daquele Hanyo atrevido veio a minha mente.....  
  
- Você tem carro?  
  
- Não..... ainda não tenho dinheiro o suficiente...  
  
- Então deixe-me te dar uma carona ate lá....  
  
- Não..... não precisa.  
  
- Eu faço questão.. – Realmente ele as vezes é legal.... eu acabei não conseguindo recusar e depois que descemos eu dei o endereço de onde estou morando.....  
  
- Interessante....  
  
- O que?  
  
- Nada de mais..... apenas uma coincidência...... vamos...  
  
Não demorou muito para a gente chegar...... eu pensei que ele ia apenas me deixar mas ele acabou entrando comigo... o que me deixou muito confusa.  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
- Eu não disse mais esse prédio pertence a minha família... por isso resolvi entrar....  
  
- Você disse que pertence a sua família? – Antes que ele respondesse a minha pergunta alguém nos interrompeu.  
  
- Amo Sesshoumaru. Como é bom ter o senhor aqui..  
  
- Myouga..... como vai?  
  
- Bem obrigado..... Senhorita Kagome você conhece o Senhor Sesshoumaru?  
  
- Sim Myouga.... ela esta trabalhando na minha empresa.....  
  
- O Senhor veio ver seu irmão?  
  
- Sim..... vamos Kagome.....  
  
- Ate logo senhor Myouga.... – irmão..... eu queria perguntar que irmão é esse mas não sei por que eu to com medo da resposta...  
  
Paramos para esperar o elevador chegar e quando isso aconteceu novamente me vejo olhando para ele............. InuYasha.....  
  
- Kagome..... – Ele ia se aproximar de mim quando olhou par a pessoa que esta me acompanhando. – Sesshoumaru! O que você esta fazendo com ela?  
  
- Uma boa pergunta é o fato dele ter ficado alterando pelo Sesshoumaru-sama estar comigo....  
  
- Que bom que você esta aqui..... isso me poupou o trabalho de subir............Inu-chan.  
  
- É InuYasha! E você não respondeu a minha pergunta!  
  
- Ela esta trabalhando comigo e eu resolvi dar uma carona pra ela.... como por coincidência ela mora em um dos nossos prédios. Justamente o que você mora eu resolvi lhe fazer uma visita....... irmãozinho...... eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada.........  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama.... ele não é meu namorado.... ele é apenas meu....  
  
- Se você não quiser contar pra ele eu vou entender.....meu amor.  
  
- Mas do que você esta falando?  
  
- Se você não quiser dizer que é minha namorada eu vou entender.....  
  
- Mas, eu....  
  
- Tudo bem........ eu vou embora.... não quero me meter na briga de vocês.  
  
- Mas Sesshoumaru-sama.... eu e ele......... nós não...  
  
- Com Licença.... – Dizendo isso ele se retirou....  
  
- Viu o que você fez? Como se atreve a dizer que eu sou sua namorada?!  
  
- Mas você não gostaria de ser?  
  
- Seu atrevido!  
  
Ele começou a se aproximar e eu me vi encurralada dentro do elevador....  
  
- Me deixa em paz seu atrevido....... se não eu vou...  
  
- Vai o que? Isso..... – E outra vez nesse dia eu sou beijada a força..... só que o beijo dele é tão diferente do beijo do Kouga...... ele é um beijo quente, eu posso sentir as mão dele sobre minha cintura.... me puxando para perto dele.... eu não sei mas eu não consigo me afastar e no fim acabo deixando ele me beijar.....eu coloco minhas mão em volta do pescoço dele acariciando seus longos cabelos.... eu não sabia que eles eram tão macios ...... sem resistir eu acabo abrindo meu lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse esse beijo tão gostoso.  
  
Eu não consigo entender o por que.... meu corpo manda eu me afastar mas minha cabeça me força a deixar ele continuar com esse beijo forçado..... forçado mas desejado..... que pareceu durar muito mas foi o tempo do elevador fechar e chegar ao ultimo andar.... quando a porta abriu ele se separou e começou olhar....  
  
O olhar dele não era aquele típico sinico mas era diferente..... era mais sedutor.... e meigo..... o olhar era tão penetrante que eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.... algo que eu não conseguia entender por que..  
  
- Eu sabia...... sabia que você iria querer meu beijo... – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.... como ele pode ser tão atrevido?  
  
- Seu idiota..... como se atreve a me beijar! – Eu disse saindo do elevador e indo em direção ao meu apartamento.  
  
- Olha quem fala..... quem é que tava correspondendo ao meu beijo com tanta paixão?  
  
- Ora, seu....... esquece..... – Dizendo isso eu comecei a entrar no meu apartamento mas fui interrompida.  
  
- Kagome?  
  
- O que é dessa vez? – disse olhando pra ele.  
  
- Seus lábios são como o melhor dos doces..........e saiba que eu adoro doces... – Dizendo isso ele entrou..... me deixando sozinha pra colocar meus sentimentos em ordem..... Kouga.... voltou a aparecer na minha vida........ e InuYasha........ que entrou e não esta querendo sair...... essa noite eu não consegui dormir..... as lembranças da minha vida e fizeram chorar a noite toda.....e o mais estranho era essa noite eu não escutei nenhum barulho vindo da casa do InuYasha...... o que foi muito estranho........ muito.  
  
Continua...............  
  
Muito Obrigada a todas que deixaram um comentários ^^ e por favor continuem postando^^ eu espero que gostem desse capitulo, como sempre foi feito com muito amor ^_^ e aos fãs do Kouga me desculpem...... Eu também adoro ele mas as vezes ele ser malvado não mata ne?  
  
Iza-chan: Obrigada pelo comentário ^_^ eu também adoro o Inu-chan ( também sem a Barrenta^_^) e então.... o sócio do Sesshy era quem você estava pensando? Se não era espero que tenha te agradado do mesmo jeito^^ espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também tchauzinho  
  
Sofy-chan : Concordo com você.... do jeito que ele é sensível.....eu poderia indicar os fones de ouvido mas eu acho que ela não aceitaria....... no fundo ela gosta do barulho no nosso Hanyo favorito ^_^ espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ^_~ Tchauzinho.  
  
Tici-chan : Espero que tambem goste desse capitulo ^_~ realmente meu tempo esta meio curto mas vou tentar atualizar mais rápido ^^ com certeza você deve Ter pensado na pessoa que seria o Sócio do Sesshy-sama....e então era a pessoa que você pensou? ^_^ Obrigada pelo comentário ^^ Tchauzinho.  
  
Obrigada a todos os comentários ^^ e não esqueçam de deixa-los ^_^  
  
Tchauzinho Gente.  
Kagome-kun 


	4. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 04  
  
Simplesmente Irresistível.....Um Dia no Parque...  
  
Já se passou uma semana dês do dia em que o InuYasha disse para o Sesshoumaru-sama que a gente estava namorando.... no dia seguinte eu tentei desmenti-lo mas ele não me ouviu....finalmente chegou o fim de semana e eu vou poder descansar....não sem antes ir ao Shopping....acho que meu guarda- roupa esta meio vazio...  
  
Como sempre eu não consegui dormir por causa da barulheira daquele sujeito...cada dia que passa ele parece mais sedutor.... mas eu não sei se posso acreditar nele...pelo jeito que ele age parece que ele da em cima de todas as mulheres...acho que a única coisa que ele quer mesmo é dormir comigo.....  
  
Acho que não é hora pra pensar essas coisas.......  
  
Depois de um longo e maravilhoso banho finalmente eu estou pronta.....pela minha sorte eu não me encontrei com o InuYasha no caminho.....  
  
***  
  
Eu não imaginava que os Shoppings das cidades principais fossem tão grandes...realmente eu estou maravilhada.....são inúmeras lojas, uma mais bela que a outra resolvi começar pelas roupas intimas...parei em uma loja super bonita...havia roupas intimas de todos os jeito...eu não sou muito exigente mas também não sou desleixada por isso tento achar um modelo razoável....  
  
Depois de uma longa procura finalmente eu consegui as peças que eu queria.... só falta experimentar e ver se serviu....  
  
- Por que você não tenta experimentar esse? Ficaria muito mais bonito nesse corpo... – Eu levei um susto quando escutei alguém falando....mas quando eu fui ver quem era..... InuYasha....  
  
Ele estava parado na minha frente......usando sua habitual calça jeans e uma bandana na cabeça e.......segurando uma langerie na mão....ela era vermelha e parecia ser muito sensual... mas o que ele estava pensando?!  
  
- Escuta aqui quem você esta pensando que eu sou pra usar algo assim?  
  
- Uma mulher linda que não valoriza seu corpo?  
  
-........ – Realmente ele consegue me deixar sem palavras facilmente.....  
  
- Com licença...  
  
- Sim senhora?- perguntou uma mulher que parecia trabalhar na loja.  
  
- S Senhorita pretende levar essas roupas.... – Foi só ai que percebi o que eu estava segurando na frente dele..... acho melhor eu levar pra casa...se estiver pequena eu venho trocar depois....  
  
- Sim senhora....  
  
- Tudo bem...  
  
Depois de empacotar a acertar a conta sai....o mais estranho era que ele ainda me seguia...  
  
- Por acaso você não vai parar de me seguir?  
  
- Eu não to te seguindo.....apenas por coincidência estamos indo para o mesmo lugar.....  
  
- E pra onde você esta indo?  
  
-.......  
  
- Sabia...  
  
- Você vai comprar mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Não sei......acho que por hoje eu já gastei dinheiro demais.... eu não sou rica pra ficar gastando dinheiro toda hora....  
  
- Escuta que tal a gente ir a um lugar....  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Eu estou de carro...você pode deixar as suas coisas nele em quanto a gente se diverte.... – Esse jeito dele falar... completamente sinico....coisa boa ele não quer...tomara que não...  
  
- O que você esta pensando em fazer?  
  
- Você trabalha demais.....acho que de vez em quando você deveria relaxar...  
  
- Relaxar fazendo o que?  
  
- Eu sei que você tem uma impressão em relação a minha pessoa mas eu te garanto que eu não mordo...  
  
- Você não me convence....  
  
- Confie em mim e eu prometo que não irei te decepcionarei.... – Acho que eu devo dar um voto de confiança pra ele...  
  
***  
  
Quando eu vi, já estava sentada do lado dele dentro do carro... realmente ele teve ter muito dinheiro...o carro era lindo e olhando pra ele no banco do motorista.....Simplesmente irresistível....ele tem um jeito tão sedutor....eu realmente não consigo entende-lo.... misterioso e sedutor...isso o torna irresistível....  
  
- tem alguma sujeira no meu dente?  
  
- Que?  
  
- Você esta me encarando a um tempão.....ou eu sou muito bonito ou tem uma sujeira no meu dente.....- Ele disse de uma forma sinica...pra variar...  
  
- Não é isso.... eu apenas estava pensando...  
  
- Pensando no que?  
  
- Nada de mais....  
  
-.......Deixa pra lá.....já chegamos.... – Ele parou o carro e antes que eu saísse do carro ele já estava do meu lado com a mão estendida pronto pra me ajudar a sair....realmente esse era um lado que eu não conhecia..... – E Então? O que achou do lugar?  
  
Foi só ai que eu percebi onde estávamos... atras dele havia um grande parque de diversões...era enorme... eu já o conhecia.... já o tinha visto na televisão...mas não sabia que era tão grande...  
  
- Eu não posso aceitar...um parque como esse deve ser muito caro... eu não....  
  
-Shiiiii. ... – Ele me interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios...- Não se preocupe com isso.... vamos.  
  
Ele entrelaçou seu braço em volta do meu e fomos em direção ao parque...  
  
- Você gosta de ir na Roda Gigante? – Ele Perguntou.  
  
- Na verdade.....bom....eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ir a um...apenas na teve...  
  
- Bom então vamos na Roda Gigante.. ele é leve...depois pegamos os mais pesados – Ele disse com um sorriso dos lábios....ele deveria sorrir mais.. isso o deixa mais belo.  
  
- Ta... – Esperamos na fila e depois de alguns minutos chegou a nossa vez...entramos e não falamos ate o brinquedo chegar ate o alto...  
  
- E então? O que acha da vista?  
  
- É linda! – Havia um vidro que impedia as pessoas de se machucarem mas mesmo assim dava pra ver a cidade inteira sem problema....a visão era linda.... realmente ele sabia como fazer um programa legal.  
  
- A vista é mais bela a noite....  
  
- InuYasha, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Claro... perguntar não ofende...só não garanto que vou responder....  
  
- Por você me trata assim?  
  
- Assim como?  
  
- Dês do primeiro dia....você sempre..... quero dizer..... mesmo eu não querendo, no começo..... você sempre esteve perto..... me tratando diferente..... me beijando..... sem me conhecer....  
  
- Você falou de uma forma muito complicada... mas eu entendi.. – Ele se aproximou colocando uma das mãos no meu rosto... a mão dele é tão quente... –Quer mesmo saber?  
  
- Eu...bom.....sim.  
  
- Você é diferente....... a maioria das mulheres só querem duas coisas..... sexo e dinheiro..... mas você é diferente....normalmente ao me ver eles querem dormir comigo e depois de saberem que eu tenho muito dinheiro elas querem algo mais.... mas você é diferente......tentei seduzir você mas você nem me deu bola...e depois de saber que eu tinha dinheiro você continuou a me tratar como antes.....como se nada tivesse mudado.....e isso me encantou....  
  
Ele disse de uma forma tão verdadeira.....realmente ele esta dizendo a verdade? Depois de dizer isso ele inclinou no rosto em direção ao meu.... eu não quero pensar nas conseqüências....eu quero apenas poder sentir novamente o gosto tão bom dos lábios dele....  
  
Suavemente ele toca meus lábios com os dele.... em um beijo deferente da ultima vez..... eu posso sentir cada movimento que ele faz....todos com muita calma....ele puxa meu corpo ate ele ficar encostado na parede comigo em seus braços....  
  
Eu não posso resistir....  
  
Resistir a esse calor....  
  
Como posso dizer não a esse toque....  
  
A essas caricias que aquecem meu corpo....  
  
Resistir a esses beijos que me tornam viva de novo.......  
  
Mas eu não quero sofrer....  
  
Sofrer por ser usada novamente.....  
  
E se você me magoar.....  
  
Eu não posso resistir.....  
  
Por que?.....  
  
Por que você é simplesmente irresistível.....  
  
Eu não consegui resistir a ele novamente.... quando eu vi já havia me entregue aquele beijo....depois de alguns minutos quando o brinquedo parou ele se afastou e ficou me olhando.  
  
- Realmente seus lábios são maravilhosos.....  
  
- InuYasha....... eu...  
  
- Vamos.... ainda tem muitos brinquedos pra gente ir....  
  
O resto do passeio se seguiu normalmente...fomos em vários brinquedos... e no final fomos pra casa... o senhor Myouga estranhou o fato da gente estar junto mas eu não me importei....Quando chegamos ele me acompanhou ate a porta e ficou me encarando...  
  
- O que foi InuYasha?  
  
- Tem uma coisa que eu não disse.....  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu também gosto da sua companhia pelo fato de...de você não se importar pelo fato de eu ser um Youkai.... quero dizer, um Hanyo.... – Dizendo isso ele me deu u beijo na bochecha e saiu em direção a sua casa e eu fiz o mesmo....  
  
Hoje foi um dia muito legal.... não só conheci a cidade melhor mas também vi um lado diferente do InuYasha.... um lado mais encantador que o lado sedutor ao qual eu já estou acostumada.... mas pensando em....tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo....e eu ainda não fiz praticamente nada do meu texto....se continuar assim.... meu livro nunca ia sair....  
  
Continua.............  
  
Gente muito obrigada a todos os comentários....... realmente muito obrigada...e não esqueçam de deixa-los ^_^ Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo ^_^  
  
Bianca Himura: Muito obrigada pelos elogios.... eu não sei se eu tenho jeito com romances mas pelo menos eu tento fazer o meu melhor ^_^ quando eu hentai.... eu não sou muito boa com hentais mas isso vai depender de vc's ( Meus queridos leitores^_^) se vc's quiserem eu irei colocar^_^ se não..... paciencia..^_^ e muito obrigada pelo comentario^^ tchauzinho  
  
Nika-chan: obrigada miga...... eu adoro o Kouga mas eu estava louca pra ver ele como vilão....espero que goste desse capitulo^_^ Tchauzinho miga.. gente se fala depois^^  
  
Amanda-chan: Muito obrigada pelos elogios^_^ espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado^_^ acho que eu só viajei um pouco no poema...... minha cabeça é pexima pra isso ^_^ muito obrigada^_^ tchauzinho ^_^  
  
Iza-chan: muito obrigada^_^que bom que não era a pessoa que você achou^_^( eu não gosto muito de ser previsível...) que bom que você gostou do beijo... achou que não ia agradar muito ^_^ muito obrigada pelos elogios espero que esse capitulo também tenha sido legal ^_^ tchauzinho.  
  
Juli-chan: muito obrigada pelo comentário ^_^espero que a historia esteja te agradando^_^ tchauzinho ^^  
  
Lari-chan: Muito obrigada pelo comentario ^_~ hoje ate que ele não ficou tão atrevido ne? ^_^ mas como diz a musica Só Hoje......obrigada pelos elogios ^^ espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado ^_^ tchauzinho...  
  
l-LoKiNhA-l: Muito obrigada^_^ eu não sabia desse negocio de não cadastrados não poderem comentar...só depois que vc me disse que eu fui mexer no meu cadastro e ver isso.... mas realmente eu não sabia..... muito obrigada pelo aviso.... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo ^_^ tchauzinho.....  
  
Bom gente acho que por hoje é só.... Comentem por favor...^_^  
  
Tchauzinho  
Kagome-kun. 


	5. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 05  
  
Uma Noite Inesquecível.  
  
TrinTrinTrinTrin....... maldito despertador... eu fiquei a noite inteira escrevendo e quando eu começo a dormir ele me acorda....me acorda....que horas são?  
  
Relógio; 8:30  
  
- Droga! – Perfeito, estou atrasada..... rapidamente tomei banho e sai correndo para o trabalho, se eu não chegasse em vinte minutos eu poderia levar uma bronca... o pior é que eu não comi nada.....já to ate vendo.... meu dia será horrível!  
  
- Eu quero esse papeis ate o meio-dia tudo bem?  
  
-Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.- Eu cheguei tarde mas ele não brigou comigo, mas em compensação.... ta na cara que ele ta irritado, ele gosta de pontualidade... Nota mental: "dormir sedo a partir de agora!"  
  
- Terminei!! – Realmente ele ficou irritado... me deu um trabalho muito difícil... parece que foi castigo... esta na hora do almoço, acho que vou chamar a Sango pra almoçar comigo...espero não me encontra com aquele sujeito....  
  
TocToc  
  
- Pode entrar.  
  
- Oi Sango-chan!  
  
- Kagome!  
  
- Já esta na hora do almoço, você não quer almoçar comigo?  
  
- Claro!  
  
-Então vamos!  
  
Depois dela arrumar as coisas fomos ao restaurante que fica ao lado da empresa...  
  
- Kagome posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Eu escutei uns boatos na empresa e gostaria de saber se é verdade.  
  
- Que boatos?  
  
- É verdade que você esta morando do lado do irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
- Sim.... mas foi mera coincidência....  
  
- E o irmão dele, como é?  
  
- O InuYasha?... bom, ele é muito bonito, sedutor, cavalheiro, meio pervertido..... assanhado.... diz coisas só pra me deixar envergonhada....  
  
- Hihihi..  
  
- Sango?  
  
- Você estava tão distraída falando dele.... me diz, você gosta do irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
- Eu?! Gostar daquele pervertido! Nunca!  
  
- Sei....me diz, realmente ele é bonito?  
  
- Infelizmente sim....muito bonito.....  
  
- E ele beija bem?  
  
- Sim.... foi como eu disse, um sedutor com um beijo muito bom... mas espera ai, como você sabe que ele já me beijou?  
  
- Hihihi..... eu não sabia!  
  
- Você vez de propósito.  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Não acredito que eu cai nessa.... mas foi ele que me beijou, um beijo roubado.  
  
- Por que você não da uma chance pra ele?  
  
- E se ele for assim com todas as garotas....ele é rico... talvez ele queira apenas se divertir....  
  
- Se ele da tanto em cima de você quem sabe ele não quer algo de verdade...  
  
- Não sei...  
  
- Me diz só mais uma coisa. Qual é a parte do corpo dele que você mais gosta?  
  
- Sango-chan.... eu preciso ir....eu tenho que ir a um lugar antes de voltar a trabalhar. – Dizendo isso eu ia sair mas ela me chamou.  
  
- Não vai me responder?  
  
- As orelhas....  
  
- Nani?  
  
O Dia se passou tranqüilo e quando eu vi já estava voltando pra casa....eu estou tão cansada....Depois de um tempo eu finalmente cheguei.  
  
- Boa noite senhor Myouga.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
- Eu preciso ir agora.  
  
- Só uma coisinha senhorita Kagome.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Eu vou precisar sair por isso hoje não haverá ninguém aqui....  
  
- Tudo bem.... tenha uma boa noite....  
  
Depois disso fui ate o elevador e o esperei chegar.....foi quando ele me agarrou por trás e me deu um beijo no pescoço.... eu não gritei.... pelos simples fato de eu ter certeza de saber quem era....  
  
- InuYasha! Me solta!  
  
-Ta bom....- Ele me soltou e eu pude olhar pra ele.... meu queixo quase caiu no chão, ele estava usando uma calça preta colada no corpo e uma blusa com um sobretudo por cima.... simplesmente lindo.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Nada....  
  
Trin  
  
- Vamos, o elevador chegou.  
  
- Onde você foi? – Disse enquanto a gente entrava no elevador.  
  
- Fui dar uma volta no parque.....pra clarear os pensamentos....  
  
- Ah....  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Fiquei curi.......Ahhhh. – De repente o elevador tremeu e a luz sumiu e eu cai em cima do InuYasha...só que eu acabei caindo com o rosto no pescoço dele o que meu vez corar.  
  
- Você esta bem?  
  
- Sim... o que aconteceu?  
  
-Parece que a energia acabou.....eu vou tentar chamar o Myouga....  
  
-Não vai dar....  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Ele me avisou que ia sair.... não a ninguém lá em baixo....  
  
- Droga..... parece que vamos ter que esperar alguém aparecer.... não se preocupe... acho que a gente não vai esperar muito.....  
  
- Eu espero.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- É perigo ficar sozinha com você....  
  
- Assim você me magoa Kagome..... – Ele começou de novo... por que sempre ele tem que agir com esse cinismo...  
  
- ........  
  
-Eu tenho que trabalhar amanha......e eu tenho um monte de coisas pra preparar..... – Dizendo isso eu me sentei em um canto do elevador, e abracei minhas pernas.... eu fui trabalhar de saia e é muito frio dentro do elevador..  
  
- Você esta com frio?  
  
- Um pouco.... – Ele então tirou o sobretudo e se sentou ao meu lado. – O que você esta fazendo?  
  
Ele não me respondeu, apenas pegou meu braço e me puxou me abraçando, meu rosto ficou contra o pescoço dele e eu pude sentir o perfume dele, gentilmente ele me ergueu e me fez sentar em seu colo para depois abrir o sobretudo e me cobrir com ele...  
  
- InuYasha....... por que?...  
  
- Eu.... você esta com frio e assim você pode se aquecer..... eu não quero passar rio por isso vamos dividir esse sobretudo..... – Ele não olhava no meu rosto enquanto dizia isso mas eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando..... um brilho diferente do normal....  
  
- Você não precisava me colocar no seu colo InuYasha.....  
  
- Eu acho que uma das melhores formas de se aquecer é com o calor humano.  
  
-Pervertido.  
  
- O que você disse?  
  
- Nada..... InuYasha?  
  
-Sim.  
  
- Eu... bom... você me deixaria pegar nas suas orelhas?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Não me leve a mal... – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele..... olhos tão belos. – É que eu as achei tão bonita... por favor me deixe pegar nelas.... elas são tão lindas.  
  
- Kagome....... mas só dessa vez........  
  
Ele puxou a bandana que prendia seu cabelo e eu pude vê-las mesmos no escuro, ele abaixou o rosto para que eu pudesse pega-las e eu levantei minhas mão para toca-las.... elas são tão macias.....parecer ser feitas de veludo e são tão frágeis..  
  
- Ahhh...........  
  
- Eu te machuquei?  
  
- Não... – Apenas nesse momento eu percebi como meu rosto estava perto do rosto dele.  
  
- Kagome?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu não quero mais roubar seus beijos.... eu posso te beijar? – A voz dele não passou de um sussurro rouco mas eu pude ouvir claramente..... meu corpo diz sim mas meu coração não..... eu tenho tanto medo de me magoar.... mas eu não posso perder essa chance. Eu quero! Eu quero muito sentir os lábios dele novamente....  
  
- Pode..... Pode InuYasha.... – Ele apenas inclinou o rosto e tocou meus lábios com os dele, um beijo calmo e delicado, gentilmente ele coloca a mão no meu queixo me fazendo abrir um poucos os lábios, o suficiente para ele poder introduzir sua língua quente em minha boca....um beijo maravilhoso que teve que ser cortado porque eu precisava respirar..  
  
- Kagome.... eu.... acho que vamos ficar presos a noite toda.  
  
- Não tem problema... com você comigo eu não tenho medo.  
  
- Não foi isso que você me disse agora à pouco...  
  
- Mudei de idéia.. mas como vai ser amanha.... eu tenho um bando de relatórios pra entregar....  
  
- Não se preocupe...amanha você não vai trabalhar.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu também sou dono daquela empresa sabia? Eu vou dizer pro meu irmão que eu preciso da minha "namorada" e por isso você não vai precisar trabalhar amanha.  
  
- Eu não sou sua namorada.  
  
- Você não gostaria de ser?  
  
- Isso é um pedido?  
  
- E se fosse?  
  
- Eu diria..... sim.  
  
- Então é um pedido.  
  
- Arigatô Kagome....  
  
- Mas por favor InuYasha.... não me magoe.  
  
- Eu não vou.... mas agora que estamos presos...eu gostaria de te beijar a note toda....  
  
- Se for só isso.....  
  
Continua.............  
  
Ai gente, me desculpa, eu não to com muita criatividade... eu achei esse capitulo meio estranho... Desculpem a demora... e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo  
  
E não se esqueçam de deixar seus comentários   
  
Fabi-chan: Muito Obrigada pelo elogio eu tento fazer diferente mas às vezes acho que não fiz muita coisa.....espero que tenha gostado ou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência tchauzinho Fabi-chan.  
  
Juliana: Obrigada pelo comentário papel engraçando... gostei desse termo pro Inu-chan..... desculpe a demora ta tchauzinho Juli-chan.  
  
Amanda-chan: Obrigada pelo comentário de verdademeu msn é kaoru27hotmail.com te encontro lá então espero que goste desse capitulo tchauzinho Amanda-chan.  
  
Nika-chan: OIOI!! Desculpe mas eu to tão ocupada que quase não entro... mas vou fazer o possívela gente se vê miga Tchauzinho Nika-chan.  
  
Isis Kazue: Obrigada pelo comentário quue bom que a impressão dele mudou o charme dele é lindo ne simplesmente lindo.... que inveja da Kagome.... aiai.... deculpe a demora.. tchauzinho Isis-chan.  
  
Alize Minamino: desculpe a demora... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo que bom que gostou desse capitulo. Eu gostaria que ele fosse assim no anime.... bom Tchauzinho Alize-chan.  
  
Iza-chan: pelo comentário eu acho que você deve ter gostado desse capitulo espero não ter sido muito rápida pra você tchauzinho Iza- chan.  
  
Tici-chan: Desculpe a demora pelos capítulos espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... acho que não ficou muito legal...grande.... mas não ficou legal.... espero que esteja gostando das historiasTchauzinho Tici-chan.  
  
Tchauzinho gente e não se esqueçam de comentar  
  
Tchauzinho gente, Kagome-kun 


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 06  
  
Confusões e Descobertas.  
  
- Droga!Droga!Droga e Droga!! – Eu gritado ao entrar em casa sendo seguida pelo InuYasha.  
  
- Fique calma Kagome.  
  
- Não me peça pra ficar calma, InuYasha! – A gente, como esperado, havia passado a noite inteira no elevador, o senhor Myouga apareceu apenas as nove horas da manha e consertou o problema mas, já era tarde demais... eu estava mais que atrasada e o InuYasha insistia para que eu não fosse trabalhar e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- Eu vou ligar para o meu irmão, tudo bem? – Ele se aproximou colocando a mão em meu queixo e o puxando para perto dele depositando de leve um beijo em meus lábios e em seguida se afastando colocando um sorriso safado no rosto –Eu vou dizer que a gente fez muito amor a noite e que você esta cansada...  
  
Paft!  
  
- Itai!!! Por me bateu Kagome? – Ele valou acariciando a marca que eu havia deixado no rosto dele.  
  
- Seu pervertido! Como pode mencionar dizer uma mentira como essa?! – realmente ele não deixa esse cinismo de lado... eu ainda me pergunto por que eu aceitei namorar com ele afinal agente mal se conhece..... mas eu não posso negar que gosto quando ele me beija me tratando como se eu fosse dele... mas perversão tem limite! – Imagine se o Sesshoumaru acreditar? O que ele vai pensar a meu respeito?  
  
- Tudo bem..... onde esta o telefone?  
  
- Aqui. – Eu peguei o telefone e o entreguei pra ele, no momento que ele pegou o telefone de minha mão nossas mãos se encostaram e ele a puxou me fazendo sentar ao lado dele entrelaçando nossas mãos.  
  
- Veja como eu cuido disso.. por acaso esse telefone tem Viva voz? Eu quero que você escute como eu vou cuidar de tudo.  
  
- Tem – eu disse ainda corada com o contato,acionando o viva voz. Ele fez uma discagem e esperou alguém atender.  
  
- Moshi moshi.  
  
- Rin é você?  
  
- InuYasha! Como é bom falar com você... faz muito tempo ne? – ele havia ligado e quem atendeu foi uma garota com uma voz muito simpática... e ela conhece o InuYasha.... por favor Kami não permita que ela seja um caso do InuYasha .... eu não quero me decepcionar...  
  
- Sim faz muito tempo...... mas o que você esta fazendo ai? Bom.. todo caso eu gostaria de falar com o meu irmão, tudo bem? – Ele falava com calma e sem que eu percebesse por pensar que ela poderia ter algo com o InuYasha me vez apertar mais a mão dele que estava depositada em meu colo.  
  
- Eu vim fazer uma visita para o Sesshy... espera que eu vou chama-lo.. tchau InuYasha.  
  
- Ate logo Rin..- Dizendo isso eu escutei um barulho parecido com uma porta se fechando do outro lado da linha.  
  
- InuYasha?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Quem era essa garota? – eu disse sem conseguir olhar pra ele.  
  
- Kagome.... – Ele soltou minha mão e subiu a dele ate chegar em meu rosto acariciando de leve enquanto inclinava o rosto a procura de meus lábios, depositando um beijo mais apaixonado que o primeiro. – Ela é a namorada do Sesshoumaru....na verdade eu a conheci e a apresentei pra ele.... acho que foi amor a primeira vista por que uma semana depois eles já estavam juntos.... como a gente...  
  
Ele se inclinou novamente e beijou meus lábios, enquanto que com a outra mão ele acariciava meus cabelos e ao mesmo tempo o puxava aproximando meu rosto para que ele pudesse aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.  
  
- Como a gente? – Eu disse quando a gente se afastou a procura de ar.  
  
- Claro..... Kagome, eu não vou mentir pra você dizendo que te amo que sou louco por você por que eu estaria mentindo afinal a gente se conhece a pouco tempo, mas, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer... – Ele então se levantou e se ajoelhou na minha frente ficando entre as minhas pernas enquanto me abraçava pela cintura – Talvez eu não te ame.... ainda..... mas eu nunca senti por nenhuma mulher o que eu sinto por você, eu nunca olhei para uma mulher do jeito que eu olho pra você.... antes quanto eu beijava uma mulher, ou por que estava interessado ou por que não tinha nada pra fazer, eu não via a hora de acabar, mas, com você.... cada vez que eu toco seus lábios eu gostaria que o tempo parasse e a gente ficassem assim o tempo todo.... eu nunca ansiei tanto por um beijo e eu sei que se eu a conhecer melhor.... quem sabe eu poderia parar de ter inveja do meu irmão...  
  
Depois de dizer tudo isso ele me abraçou ainda mais forte o que me deixou completamente envergonhada por que o rosto dele acabou ficando muito perto do meu busto, o que deixaria qualquer mulher encabulada.  
  
- InuYasha eu... – Ele se afastou olhando nos meus olhos esperando que eu falasse como me sentia... – Eu gostaria de dizer....  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Droga! – InuYasha disse enquanto se sentava novamente ao meu lado e olhava para o telefone. – Maldita hora para aparecer!  
  
- InuYasha é você? Por que você esta resmungando?  
  
- Você demorou Sesshoumaru. – Disse tentando disfarçar.  
  
- Eu estava falando com um cliente e a propósito você esta com a Kagome? Ela ainda não apareceu e....  
  
- Foi exatamente por isso que eu liguei.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
- Ontem a gente ficou preso no elevador e só conseguimos sair hoje sedo e....  
  
- Por VOCÊ simplesmente não abriu o teto do elevador e a ajudou a sair de lá? – Apenas quando Sesshoumaru disse isso que eu me toquei que o InuYasha tinha "habilidades" não humanas..... então ele não quis me tirar só pra ficar comigo.... não foi ruim ter dormido agarrada nos braços dele mas eu não consegui evitar uma careta ao perceber que ele podia ter me tirado mas não o fez....e ele percebeu isso por que e seguida tentou dar uma desculpa esfarrapada.  
  
- Bom.....é que....  
  
- Deixa pra lá.... me diz o que você quer falar a respeito da Kagome vir trabalhar. – Sesshoumaru não parecia muito humorado.... pelo visto vai sobrar pra mim.  
  
- Ela não vai poder trabalhar hoje.... eu preciso dela e....  
  
- INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – De repente o Sesshoumaru-sama deu um berro que vez com que eu e o InuYasha déssemos um pula do sofá. – Isso é um trabalho!! Eu sim preciso dela aqui! Vocês podem muito bem ficar juntos outra hora! Ela é uma garota responsável, eu não quero ver você levando ela para o mal caminho! Aposto que isso foi idéia sua.  
  
- Da pra parar de gritar! Eu não vejo nenhum problema ela faltar pelo menos um dia no trabalho.... você deveria dar um descanso pra ela... ela começou a trabalhar tem pouco tempo mas você a esta sobrecarregando demais! Tem dias que ela passa a noite em claro mexendo com relatórios! Da um tempo! – Esses dois só podem ser irmãos mesmo... brigando desse jeito, mas, mas como é que ele sabia que as vezes eu fico acordada ate tarde?  
  
- Eu não estou afim de discutir com você InuYasha, afinal você não tem moral pra ficar me criticando por que a única coisa que você faz é se divertir, quando você estiver trabalhando e ganhando seu próprio dinheiro a gente conversa...e quanto a Kagome, eu sei muito bem que a estou sobrecarregando mas isso não vai ser por muito tempo, ela entrou por que eu realmente precisava de ajuda, se você tivesse pedido outro dia eu poderia ate dar folga pra ela mas não vai dar,hoje não!  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Ai InuYasha você parece uma criança! Olha, eu preciso ir ao medico com a Rin e ela precisa vir cuidar das coisas... eu estava apenas esperando ela chegar, como você esta com ela então vem também, assim você ajuda ela e ela não fica muito carregada, quem sabe com você ajudando ela não termina mais sedo e vocês podem sair...  
  
-Bom.... tudo bem... a gente ta indo....e Sesshoumaru?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Como você sabia que eu estava com ela?  
  
- Por que meu telefone tem rastreador e esta acusando o telefone da casa dela?  
  
- Esquece...... tchau "Sesshy".  
  
- Do que você me chamou?!  
  
- Nada, apenas disse tchau Sesshoumaru.. – Eu puder perceber um sorriso maroto nos lábios do InuYasha..... acho que o Sesshoumaru tem razão de dizer que ele parece uma criança.....  
  
- Tchau InuYasha! E não demore.  
  
- Tchau Baka!  
  
- Eu ouvi isso.... você vai se arrepender, irmãozinho!- Depois de dizer isso eu pude ouvir o telefone ser colocado no gancho e a linha cair.... foi uma pena mas eu não consegui evitar e comecei a rir com um pensamento que me veio a cabeça.  
  
- Sesshy, você não acha que foi muito rude com ele? – Rin disse sentada ao lado dele.  
  
- Não...na verdade comparada a outras brigas que eu tive com ele essa foi ate Light.... mas tem uma coisa me intrigando...  
  
- O que?  
  
- Você viu como ele a defendeu? Eu acho que finalmente ele esta criando juízo.... ela é uma boa pessoa e acho que eles vão se dar bem...  
  
- Eles estão namorando ne?  
  
- Sim.... eu achei muito rápido quando ele me disse, afinal ela mal tinha chegado na cidade, mas, eu estou vendo que eles parecem gostar um do outro.... como a gente. – Ele disse se levantando e fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo e em seguida a abraçando – Sabe... cada vez que eu te abraço eu sinto medo.... você é tão frágil que eu fico com medo que você se quebre em meus braços..... será que o InuYasha sente isso quando toca a Kagome?  
  
- Eu acho que eles ainda não chegaram a esse nível.... eu acho que eles ainda estão se descobrindo.... respondendo as perguntas que seus corações fazem... –Ela não pode completar a frase por que ela a puxou beijando-a apaixonadamente...  
  
- Eu realmente espero que eles se entendam afinal, meu irmão, apensar de tudo, sofreu muito na vida... acho que ele merece um pouco de felicidade e.... bom, vamos aproveitar ate eles chegarem...- Disse Sesshoumaru procurando novamente pelos lábios dela.  
  
- O que foi Kagome? – Ele disse enquanto eu ainda ria, deixando obvia sua frustração.  
  
- É que eu me lembro de ter ouvido alguém dizer como se fosse o dono do mundo : "Eu quero que você escute como eu vou cuidar de tudo." – Eu disse tentando imitar a voz dele....o que ficou muito engraçando e eu não resisti e comecei a rir de novo.  
  
- Kagome!Você viu que não tinha jeito.... ele precisa de ajuda... eu não acredito que vou dizer isso..... vamos que eu quero ajuda-lo.... eu não sei se você prestou atenção mas ele disse que ia ao medico com a Rin....acho que ela deve estar com alguma coisa.... bom se arrume e vamos.  
  
- Tudo bem....  
  
- Eu também eu me arrumar e te espero no carro....  
  
Eu não demorei a me arrumar,coloquei uma roupa básica depois de tomar banho e desse, pra encontrar um InuYasha parado do lado do carro usando uma calça executiva, uma camisa executiva gola pólo, só que em vez dele prender os botões da camisa ate em cima e ajeitar o gola ele abriu os botões como ele gostava de fazer deixando o corpo dele a mostra.  
  
- InuYasha a gente esta inda pra uma empresa não pra uma festa! – Pra falar a verdade eu não isso mas eu não quis admitir pra ele que estava com ciúmes imaginado o que as mulheres iriam dizer quando vissem um homem tão bonito praticamente sem camisa... aiai. – Esquece, vamos.  
  
Entramos no carro e ele saiu um pouco apressado... o caminho foi normal ele havia colocado uma musica "um pouco" agitada mas eu não liguei, afinal ele parecia empolgado ouvindo aquele rock "calminho". Depois de andar alguns minutos finalmente chegamos, ele estacionou e antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta ele estava do meu lado me ajudando.  
  
- Obrigada.....Senhor cavalheiro.  
  
- Obrigado pelo sarcasmo.... vamos... – Assim que entramos na empresa aconteceu o que eu mais temia.... as mulheres começaram a olhar pra gente..... digo, pra ele, eu ate ouvi algumas suspirando, o que me deixou irritada, tão irritada que ele percebeu.  
  
Ele pos um dos braços em volta daminha cintura e me puxou para perto dele sussurrando do meu ouvido.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu só tenho olhos pra você pode deixar que eu vou acabar com esses olhares que estão te irritando...  
  
- E como é que você vai fazer isso? Da mesmo forma que fez com o Sesshoumaru-sama? – Não resisti e acabei soltando essa provocação, foi quando o elevador abriu e a gente entrou... o que mais me irritou foi os olhares que continuaram mesmo depois que a gente entrou.  
  
- Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Isso..... – Antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse ele me pegou pela cintura fazendo com que eu pulasse no colo dele ficando com uma perna em cada lado da cintura dele e em seguida me puxando depositando um beijo devorador em meus lábios e fazendo questão de ver se todas aviam visto, quando a porta se fechou ele parou de me beijar mas não me colocou no chão. – Gostou?  
  
- Me põe no chão InuYasha....seu atrevido. – Eu brigava com ele mas não conseguia evitar um sorriso.... depois que chegamos nos dirigimos a sala do Sesshoumaru e o encontramos sentado em frente a uma garota muito bonita e jovem.  
  
-Ate que enfim chegaram....Kagome essa é minha namorada Rin. – Ele disse nos apresentando.  
  
- Prazer eu sou Kagome Higurashi. – Disse fazendo uma reverencia, ela fez o mesmo.  
  
- Bom, Kagome.. eu gostaria de falar com o meu irmãozinho... enquanto isso você poderia levar isso para o Kouga no outro escritório?  
  
- Sim, sesshoumaru-sama.. – Dizendo isso eu me retirei......  
  
- O que você quer falar comigo. Sesshoumaru? – Ele disse se sentando em uma cadeiras colocando o pé na mesa.  
  
- Bom eu gostaria que você ficasse no meu lugar por algumas semanas....eu preciso viajar com a Rin e preciso de alguém que fique no meu lugar... e então aceita?  
  
- Eu não sei..... acho que....  
  
- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Um grito..... – Disse Rin apavorada segurando o braço do Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Essa voz....  
  
- Kagome!! – Disse InuYasha saindo correndo......  
  
Continua.......  
  
Oi gente! Desculpe a demora.... mas espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo....Eu fiz com muita pressa por isso desculpem qualquer erro(já repararam que eu sempre to com pressa) mas é que eu não tenho tempo pra revisar a fic... eu vou ver se seu consigo fazer capítulos maiores... espero que estejam gostando da minha ficEu to muito feliz por que cada vez minhas historias ficam melhorescom a ajuda de você é claro  
  
Obrigada a todas as pessoas que lêemque comentam ou não  
  
ARIGATO bom mas não se esqueçam de comentar  
  
Olha gente quem quiser meu MSN é : kaoru27hotmail.com  
  
Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Nika-chan: Você sabe que pra mi vai ser sempre Nika ne obrigada pelo comentário Miga!! Quanto a parte que vc não entendeu eu acho que eu sei porque..... eu esqueci da fala da Kagome.....( Batendo a cabeça na parede.....) Era pra ser assim:  
  
- Então é um pedido.  
  
- Então eu aceito Inuyasha...  
  
- Arigatô Kagome...(Essa aki, pq agradeceu a ela?)  
  
- Mas por favor InuYasha... não me magoe.  
  
Obrigada por tudo miga!! Um beijão  
  
Frank c: Obrigada pelo comentárioQue bom que esta gostando  
  
Nanda Kagura:Comigo ta tudo bemdesculpe a demora... ando muito ocupada.. mesmo ocupada resolvo fazer outra fic.... assim Niguem merece ne?espero que tenha gostado desse capituloTchauzinho Nanda-chan.  
  
Juliana: Bigada pelos elogios... Fazendo cara de anjo e arrastando o pezinho envergonhada dicupa a demora.... foi sem querer.. minha expiração tinha acabado..que bom que esta gostando do papel do inu- chan..... mas eu não consegui fazer ele ficar do jeito que eu queria.... bua!!Tchauzinho Juli-chan.  
  
Dark-Asuka:Obrigada pelo elogio ficando ainda mais vermelha...eu vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores mas como eu to sem tempo e comecei uma fic nova eu não sei.... se for eu acho que demora mais..... Calma,calma.... eu sei que eu já demoro muito e se eu demorar mais eu não posto maisvou tentar fazer o posivel Tchauzinho Dark-chan.  
  
Lo-Kagome: Que bom que ta gostando.... mas eu não cheguei ao jeito que eu queria chegar ...Acho que vou chorar se eu dizer isso de novoe desculpe a demora Tchauzinho Lo-chan.  
  
Tici: OI!! Desculpe a demora....mas espero que tenha gostado, obrigada pelo elogio.... bigada ta Dizendo isso e indo olhar no espelho pra ver se ta muito corada obrigada pelos comentários Tchauzinho Tici- chan.  
  
Bianca Himura: Obrigada pelo comentário.... que dera a gente pudesse trocar de lugar com ela ne?... mas eu acho que na hora eu travaria tendo esse deus grego me beijando.. aiai... e desculpe a demora Espero que tenha gostadoTchauzinho Bianca-chan.  
  
Lua-chan: Oi!! Obrigada pelos comentáriosespero que tenha gostado desse capitulo....vou tentar fazer maiores....Pondo a mão no queixo que dizendo: nem que eu vare a noite... Eu é que agradeço por tudo Tchauzinho Lua-chan.  
  
Lady Mirza: Poxa desse jeito eu fico com vergonha Colocando a mão pra trás e arrastando o pezinhoBigada pelos elogios e obrigada por ler a minha fic espero que tenha gostado desse capituloTchauzinho Mirza- chan.  
  
Lari-chan: Vocês tiraram o dia pra me deixar encabulada Dizendo isso as completamente feliz por se ver na frente do computador com tanto elogios Não tem problema vc ter esquecido Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulofoi feito com pressa mas com carinhotchauzinho Lari- chan.]  
  
Gy-chan: Minha fã!!! Que honra!!Poxa muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado então da minha nova fic Eu sei que to sem tempo mas..... eu tava muito afim de fazer aquela fic Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo E bigada pelos elogios Tchauzinho Gy-chan. E Arigatô  
  
Taiji ya Sango-chan: Poxa... com o sei elogio eu sai da fase da cor vermelho e fui pra roxa-escura de tão encabulada que eu to fazendo cara de humilde mas MUITO feliz por todos os comentários espero não ter demorado muito e que esse capitulo tenha chegado as suas espectativas E isso fosse um tormento eu pararia de escrever XD Tchauzinho Sango-chan.  
  
Mel: Obrigada pelo comentárioespero que tenha gostado...desculpe a demora ta? Que bom que gostou do Inu assim.... mas ele não ficou do jeito que eu queria.... Depois de dizer isso tantas vezes eu acabei inundando meu quarto....BUAvou tentar demorar menos tchauzinho Mel-chan.  
  
Lari-chan: De novo, de novoObrigada pelos comenariosque bom que gostou vou atualizar o mais rápido posivel E obrigada por tudo, tchauzinho Lari-chan... de novo  
  
A cada dia eu recebo mais comentários o que me deixa muito feliz Apensar de tudo eu vou tentar responder todos não importa a quantidade (Quando mais melhor)  
  
Tchauzinho gente, Kagome-kun. 


	7. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 07  
  
Conflitos...  
  
- Bom eu gostaria que você ficasse no meu lugar por algumas semanas....eu preciso viajar com a Rin e preciso de alguém que fique no meu lugar... e então aceita?  
  
- Eu não sei..... acho que....  
  
- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Um grito..... – Disse Rin apavorada segurando o braço do Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Essa voz....  
  
- Kagome!! – Disse InuYasha saindo correndo......  
  
InuYasha ficou aflito ao escutar ela gritando por isso saiu correndo pelos corredores, na direção em que ele havia escutado o grito.  
  
Com um grande chute ele jogou a porta longe e entrou na sala.  
  
-Kagome! – Ele olhou em volta e a viu, ela esta encostada na parede abraçada a amiga e quanto escutou a voz de InuYasha ela se separou e correu para os braços dele.  
  
-InuYasha.... – Ele entrelaçou a cintura dela a puxando pra perto dele.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – Interrompeu Sesshoumaru entrando na sala e vendo aquela cena – Kagome qual foi o motivo daquele grito?  
  
-Bom... –Nossa que embaraçoso...como eu vou explicar..vamos Kagome coragem.. – Foi ele...  
  
Eu apontei para o lugar onde ele estava.... eu acho que só agora que eles perceberam a presença dele.  
  
-Kouga? –Disse Sesshoumru...acho que ele ficou surpreso... Kouga estava em pé do lado da mesa e parecia irritado. – O que você fez com ela?  
  
-Você me paga! – Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa o InuYasha me soltou e pulou em cima dele..  
  
Eu não vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo...apenas dois vultos indo pra lá e pra cá... mas céus eles não podem brigar!  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama! Por favor faça eles pararem o Kouga não fez nada!  
  
-Como? – Ele franziu a sobrancelha pra mim mas não disse mais nada esperando uma resposta – Bom...não tem como para ele por que eles são muito fortes.... mas...  
  
-Sesshy você não esta pensando em... – Rin disse ao lado do Sesshoumaru- sama.... o que será?  
  
-Tome.... – Ele estendeu a mão e me deu um colar.... era um colar meio estranho, possuía algo como caninos e pedras roxas...  
  
-O que eu faço com isso? – Perguntei confusa.  
  
-Pense no InuYasha e metalize ele usando esse colar...- Eu ainda fiquei sem entender e ele percebeu... – Rápido!  
  
Eu olhei para ele brigando com o Kouga e me deu pena do Kouga...não dava pra dizer que apanhava mais....eu preciso parar essa briga....com esses pensamentos eu fechei meus olhos e comecei a pensar no InuYasha enquanto apertava com força o colar em minhas mãos...  
  
De repente minhas mãos começaram a arder e eu não consegui evitar e abri os olhos... o colar estava brilhando e esquentando a cada minuto e eu tive que solta-lo....em vez de cair no chão ele começou a flutuar e as bolinhas de que ele era feito se separaram e começaram a flutuar indo de repente na direção do InuYasha e ficando em volta do seu pescoço, ele estava tão preocupado lutando que não percebeu....  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama! O que esta acontecendo? – Eu perguntei olhando pra ele completamente confusa.  
  
-Use uma palavra pra ativar o poder do Kotodama.  
  
- Que palavra?  
  
-Sim um comando.....o que você quiser.... – Ele se virou para o lado da Rin e se aproximou... eu poderia jurar que ele estava rindo.... mas não era hora pra esse tipo de coisa...  
  
-Uma palavra.....um palavra......já sei! – Eu olhei novamente pra eles brigando, enchi meu pulmões de ar e gritei. – InuYasha.......SENTA!!  
  
Do nada eles pararam de brigar e o InuYasha foi arremessado com tudo no chão....  
  
- O que eu fiz?! – Eu corri ate ele e o ajudei a levantar. – Você esta bem, InuYasha?  
  
- Idiota! O que você fez? – Ele disse acariciando a cabeça.  
  
- Olha como fala com ela! – Kouga retrucou.  
  
-Quietos! –Sesshoumaru se fez ouvir parecendo realmente irritado – Eu mandei que ela colocasse o Kotodama em você InuYasha....você estava muito descontrolado.....  
  
-Esse colar.....maldito como.... – Ele começou mas foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Quieto! –Ele se aproximou de mim e se dirigiu a Sango...aquela altura totalmente apavorada. – Você esta bem?  
  
-Sim senhor Sesshoumaru... – Ela se aproximou de mim e pegou no meu braço – Você esta bem, Kagome?  
  
-Sim Sango.  
  
- Quem é esse sujeito Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kouga tentando ajeitar a roupa.  
  
- Ele é meu irmão e namorado da Kagome....  
  
- O quê que você fez com ela? Seu......  
  
- InuYasha ele não fez nada!!!!  
  
-Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer, cara de cachorro!! Eu não fiz nada! Apenas esta defendendo ela quanto você resolveu me atacar!  
  
-Chega Kouga – Disse Sesshoumaru tentando manter a calma.  
  
- Eu não to entendendo...... – o InuYasha disse de uma forma chorona.  
  
Eu me aproximei dele e coloquei as mãos eu seu rosto o acariciando na tentativa de acalma-lo.  
  
- Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e encostando a testa na minha.  
  
- Sim.... – Eu me afastei olhando para o Sesshoumaru. – Desculpe aquele grito.... eu acabei causando um confusão....  
  
- Mas por que você gritou? – Rin perguntou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Quando eu disse que foi ele e apontei..... não era para o Kouga que eu estava apontando.... era para o que estava embaixo dele....  
  
- Eu não to vendo nada. – O InuYasha disse colocando uma mão na minha cintura e a outra na minha testa. – Você tem certeza que esta bem?  
  
- Acho que com a agitação ele correu pra debaixo da mesa.... – Sango falou para Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Eu não acredito! – Ele fechou os olhos e mexeu o nariz como se tivesse farejado algo – Agora eu entendo o que aconteceu.....  
  
- Eu me explica.... – InuYasha reclamou ainda mais confuso.  
  
- Respire irmãozinho.....respire...  
  
InuYasha fechou os olhou e respirou bem fundo, fazendo uma careta em seguida como se tivesse sentido um cheiro horrível.  
  
- Sesshy eu não to entendendo....  
  
- Você já vai saber, Rin....e então InuYasha,você já sabe o que aconteceu?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Sim? – Perguntei confusa.  
  
- O que pretende fazer irmãozinho.....  
  
- Acho que vou destruir a mesa com o que tudo que tiver dentro....ou embaixo...  
  
- Kagome eu não to entendendo nada.... – Sango sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
  
- Você não é a única....  
  
- Irmãozinho eu posso te ajudar?  
  
-Acho que sim........no três Sesshoumaru.... – O InuYasha fez postura de ataque e começou a contar – Um.............dois................três!  
  
-NÃO!!! –Ele gritou antes que eles o atacassem..... eu pensei que ele não fosse fazer nada.... – Eu me rendo! OK eu me rendo.  
  
Calmamente a mesa se mexeu e alguém saiu de baixo dela com as mãos levantadas e sorrindo sem graça.  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama..... InuYasha como é bom ver vocês.  
  
-Senhor Sesshoumaru você conhece esse sujeito? – Sango e eu perguntamos incrédulas.  
  
- Dos tempos da faculdade...... – InuYasha murmurou irritado.  
  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo!? – Rin gritou já perdendo a paciência.  
  
- Kagome o que ele fez pra você? – InuYasha perguntou ignorando ela completamente.  
  
-Bom..... ele pegou na minha mão e perguntou se eu não gostaria de ter um filho com ele....eu disse não e quanto me virei.....ele.....ele passou a mão em mim!  
  
- Miroku!!! – InuYasha se afastou de mim e pegou ele pelo pescoço. – Como você se atreve a fazer isso com ela?!  
  
- InuYasha desculpe....eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada.....e bom você sabe... eu tenho as mão amaldiçoadas...  
  
-A sua cabeça que é amaldiçoada!  
  
- Então quer dizer que esse sujeito passa a mão em toda mulher que vê? – Perguntou Kouga ainda brigando com os olhos com o InuYasha...  
  
- Sim...ele sempre teve uma mão boba.... – Disse Sesshoumaru – O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu vim ver o Kouga.....- Disse sorrindo amarelo.  
  
- Sim ele trabalha pra mim...... mas eu não sabia desse lado dele....ne, Miroku?  
  
-......- Sorriu mais amarelo ainda.  
  
- Kagome você realmente ta namorando com esse cara e cachorro? – Kouga perguntou parado do meu lado.  
  
- Quem é você pra dizer isso? Lobo fedido!  
  
-Quem sou eu? Eu sou alguém que pode fazer ela feliz se eu quiser mas eu divido que você tenha essa capacidade cara de cachorro!  
  
- Eu posso fazer ela feliz sim!  
  
Todos haviam tirado a atenção do pervertido para ver o novo motivo do InuYasha e do Kouga estarem brigando.....  
  
-Sango eu preciso fazer eles pararem antes que o Kouga diga besteira... – Eu disse no ouvido da Sango, a ultima coisa que eu queria era que eles ouvissem.  
  
-Como você pretende fazer isso?  
  
-Eu não sei..... – Murmurei enquanto via os dois se detonando com palavras...no fundo eu sabia onde isso ia chegar...  
  
-Ela precisa de alguém que saiba dar tudo que ela precisa....  
  
- O que ela precisa não é da sua conta lobo fedido! E saiba que quem namora com ela sou eu e não você!  
  
- Me responda cachorrinho.. – Começou de maneira esnobe... ele sempre foi assim, se gabando de ter tudo... quanto ele não conseguia algo ele fazia de tudo para ter e quando conseguia simplesmente deixava de lado.... – Você por acaso já dormiu com ela?  
  
- Kouka já chega! – Interrompi....eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso.... não posso deixar ele falar essas coisas na frente todos.... ninguém sabe dele e eu não quero que saibam...  
  
- Por que Kagome? – InuYasha se virou pra mim e começou a me ficar – O que você não quer que ele diga?  
  
- É Kagome.... por que não quer que eu conte por InuYasha...  
  
- Eu mandei você parar Kouga! – Eu já não sabia o que fazer.... por mais que eu quisesse eu sei que cedo ou tarde ele ia saber.... eu só não queria que fosse dessa forma..  
  
- InuYasha.....vamos embora...as coisas já foram....  
  
- Não Kagome... – Ele disse colocando a mão na minha boca. – Eu quero saber o que ele tem pra falar....vamos, fale Lobo Fedido!  
  
- Então me responda a pergunta..... você já dormiu com ela Cachorrinho? – Ele disse se encostando na mesa.... meu olhos começaram a lagrimejar e eu percebi que a Rin me olhava tentando entender...  
  
- Não..... a gente começou a namorar a pouco tempo eu ainda não cheguei a esse ponto com ela.... por que? O que você tem a ver com isso?  
  
- Vocês deveriam fazer logo então..... você não ira se arrepender....... saiba que ela é maravilhosa na cama! O Beijo que a gente deu no primeiro dia de trabalho dela me fez lembrar como ela é gostosa!  
  
- O que você disse Lobo!!! – InuYasha partiu pra cima dele mas foi segurado pelo irmão...ele se acalmou e se virou pra mim – O que ele diz é verdade Kagome? Você e ele.... vocês dois....Responda!  
  
- Sim.... InuYasha..... mas eu posso....  
  
- Eu não quero ouvir nada!!!! – Os olhos dele estavam de uma forma que eu nunca vi.....cruéis, frios....eu queria em para-lo mas não tive coragem ele me deu as costas e se dirigiu pra fora da sala....  
  
Eu já não conseguia mais segurar algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair por meu rosto....eu caminhei ate ele e o olhei nos olhos....  
  
Paft!  
  
- Como se atreveu a dizer aquilo! – Eu disse sem me importar com os olhares de todos na sala.  
  
- Eu apenas disse a verdade.....  
  
- Você disse como se eu tivesse te beijado por vontade própria! Você não tem o direito de atrapalhar minha vida! Já não basta o que você fez?!  
  
- Kagome, chega. – Sesshoumaru finalmente resolveu interromper.  
  
- Sesshoumaru.....  
  
- Escuta....acho que a gente já viu muito discussão por hoje.... eu tenho certeza que o meu irmão foi pra cobertura do prédio.....vai ate lá.....e depois tire o dia de folga... acho que vocês precisam...deixa que do Kouga cuido eu...  
  
- Sim.... com licença.... – Dizendo isso eu me retirei.... não sem antes falar algo pra duas pessoas.. – Sango eu te explico tudo depois......e Miroku não pense que eu me esqueci de você.....  
  
- Sim.....eu sei....  
  
Eu me retirei e peguei o elevador, em alguns segundos eu cheguei....era a primeira vez que eu ia lá...a vista era simplesmente linda dava pra ver toda a cidade...acho que a noite deve ser espetacular.... caminhei um pouco ate ver o InuYasha.... ele estava sentado em uma barra de ferro que sustentava um grande objeto parecido com uma antena, estava bem no alto por isso não me via...  
  
- InuYasha!  
  
- Vai embora! Eu não quero falar com você agora! – Ele disse sem me olhar.  
  
- Por favor desça! A gente precisa conversar!  
  
- Eu mandei você ir embora!  
  
- Por favor..... – Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar.... mas eu não conseguia evitar por causa do jeito que ele me tratava... – InuYasha eu preciso que você me escute! Se você não descer eu te faço descer!  
  
- E eu posso saber como você vai fazer isso?  
  
Eu corri na direção que ele estava e subi no parapeito do prédio.  
  
- Se você não descer eu juro que pulo!  
  
- Você não teria coragem!  
  
-Não me desafie! – Sem pensar eu me virei em direção e olhei pra baixo.... realmente era muito alto.....nem dava pra ver as pessoas....minha visão embaçou e eu me desequilibrei caindo....  
  
- Idiota! – Ele gritou me agarrando pela cintura antes que eu caísse me puxando para um lugar firme...em seguida me abraçando por trás....  
  
- Me escuta InuYasha..por favor.... – Ele me virou e se afastou me encarando.  
  
- Estou ouvindo.  
  
- Escuta... – Disse me aproximando – O Kouga e eu namoramos quanto eu estava no colégio....  
  
- E o beijo que ele disse? Esse foi recente.....eu te cortejando e você beijando ele?  
  
- Não InuYasha.....  
  
- Então....  
  
- Deixa eu terminar.... – Ele estava sentado e eu me ajoelhei na frente dele ficando com as mãos sobre as pernas – Ele me beijou a força.... eu juro!  
  
Ele ficou olhando por alguns minutos ate que levantou as mãos acariciando meu rosto.... eu não consegui evitar uma lagrima de felicidade... ele me puxou pelo ombro me abraçando com força mas de uma forma que não machucava.  
  
- Sabe....  
  
- O que InuYasha?  
  
- Quando eu disse que não te amava ainda...... bom....  
  
- Sim....  
  
- Pensar que você tinha sido de outro fez meu sangue ferver...... e perceber o quanto eu te amo.....foi tão rápido...tão forte... não quero você mais longe de mim...  
  
Ele se inclinou beijando meus lábios de uma forma que eu nunca vi ele fazer...era apaixonado, devorador....de tirar o fôlego..  
  
- Vamos....eu tenho que falar com o meu irmão.... – Depois daquele beijo ele me levantou e caminhou comigo ate o elevador... o elevador abriu mas quanto eu ia entrar ele me parou. – Me diz Kagome.......ele não tem chance com você, não é?  
  
- Claro que não!  
  
- Quem bom....  
  
A gente entrou no elevador e paramos no andar do Sesshoumaru e entramos dando de cara com ele e a Rin se beijando.  
  
- Sesshoumaru! – Disse sem se importar de ter dado um susto neles.  
  
- Vejo que fizeram as pazes, irmãozinho....disse visivelmente irritado – O que foi?  
  
- Eu pensei na oferta...e aceito.  
  
- Que oferta InuYasha? – Perguntei sem entender.  
  
Continua.......  
  
Oi gente! E então gostaram...eu não gostei muito desse capitulo...Não ficou do jeito que eu esperava.....eu to sem inspiração pra fics por que to muito triste com uma coisa que ta acontecendo comigo....por isso deixem comentários pra me levantar a moral e eu atualizar mais rápido...  
  
Vamos aos agradecimentos=)  
  
Tici-chan: Espero que tenha gostado.... menina vê se entra de vez em quanto na MSN..... nunca te acho... que bom que gostou da nova fic, mas ela não vai ficar triste por muito tempo....eu não consigo aquentar eles separados...aiai... Bom Tchauzinho Tici-chan.  
  
Amanda-chan: OI! Que bom que gostou e obrigada pelo elogio.....vou fica morrendo de saudades! Espero que a viajem seja ótima!  
  
Nanda Black Kagura182: Que Bom que gostou...Eu não tenho muitas novidades...apenas que to muito triste por que meu namorado vai embora..... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Me da seu MSN ou ICQ pra gente conversar acho que não tenho o seu MSN Tchauzinho Nanda-chan  
  
Iza-chan: Te peguei! Não era o Kouga! Mas como você pediu o Inu deu umas bolachas nele Eu não gostei muito desse capitulo mas espero que tenha gostado... Tchazinho Iza-chan.  
  
Lua: Todo mundo achou que era o Kouga mas eu tava pensando em colocar o Miroku dessa forma...eu não sabia que ele tinha uma fama tão ruim XD......Espero que tenha gostado.. Tchauzinho Lua-chan.  
  
Nika-chan: Que bom que esta gostando...sua opinião é importante pra mim...XD te peguei por que não era o Kouga! Obrigada pelo comentário miga... Tchauzinho Nika-chan  
  
Kassie Chan: Que bom que você esta gostando... esse capitulo eu acho que não ficou muito bom mas espero que tenha gostado dele também, Tchauzinho Kassie-chan  
  
Lari-chan: Você é show sabiaé claro que eu não te acho chata! Quanto mais melhor Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...acho que foi o mais que eu já escrevi....Você me fez rir com o seu comentário do Naraku...obrigada, Tchauzinho Lari-chan.  
  
Bom é só isso gente.....eu to muito carente por favor deixem um comentário...e Obrigada a todos...  
  
Tchauzinho gente,  
  
Kagome-kun 


	8. Capitulo 08

Capitulo 08

Quinze Passos Pra Frente...Dez passos Pra Trás...

- Eu não acredito InuYasha! – Disse assim que chegamos no prédio e subimos para o meu apartamento, ele calmamente se sentou no sofá e ficou me olhando – Eu não posso trabalhar pra você!

- Kagome eu não posso fazer nada... meu irmão pediu e eu preciso ajudílo... – ele me respondeu como se eu fosse uma criança que não entendia as coisas, tentando me enganar...sabia que o que ele queria era vigiar o Kouga...o que me irritou ainda mais.

- Mas assim você vai ser meu chefe! – Bufei me jogando ao lado dele no sofá – E relacionamentos de chefe é secretaria é algo completamente anti ético!

- Não vai ser por muito tempo...é só até ele voltar de viagem... – Ele disse colocando as mãos no meu cabelo e brincando com uma mecha entre seus dedos – Ou você não quer que eu vá trabalhar por causa daquele lobo?

Eu pude perceber que ele ficou irritado com a menção do outro, mas, ignorei já que eu já havia dito que ele não tinha chance.

- Já disse que não gosto de ser ignorado... – Disse com uma voz brava.

- Eu já disse que não ligo a mínima para aquele farsante! – Bufei completamente irritada sem me dar conta do que havia dito.

- Farsante? O que quer dizer com isso Kagome? – Perguntou se sentando melhor e olhando pra mim.

- Nada... foi apenas uma palavra usada na frase errada... – Argumentei tentando mostrar que não ligava.

- Mentira... – Ele disse calmamente, parecia saber que eu estava mentindo...mas quem ele pensa que é pra me chamar de mentirosa?

- Quem você pensa que eu sou pra ficar me chamando de mentirosa? – Perguntei me levantando e ficando de frente pra ele.

- Quanto uma pessoa mente seu coração bate mais rápido... eu escutei o seu... você quase teve uma taquicardia enquanto dava essa desculpa esfarrapada – Disse arrogante o que me deixou mais irritada ainda com ele, pois me lembrava o Kouga...sempre irritado e arrogante quando queria algo e não tinha...

- Se eu não quero dizer é por que não é da sua conta! – gritei já ficando irritada com a arrogância dele.

- Se eu pergunto é por que é da minha conta sim! – Gritou também se exaltando – Será que é tão difícil responder um pergunta! E também eu sou seu chefe e se eu perguntou algo eu quero uma resposta!

- Você só é meu chefe da empresa pra dentro! – Retruquei com triunfo, afinal, não posso contar sobre o Kouga... Ainda não me esqueci o que ele disse que poderia acontecer caso eu contasse pra alguém... Não quero que ele machuque ninguém...

- Mas eu sou seu namorado da empresa pra fora! Mereço uma resposta! – Gritou com um sorriso cínico, o que me irritou fazendo uma coisa sem pensar...

- Então não vai ser meu namorado! – Gritei vendo ele ficar incrédulo com minha resposta.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou completamente surpreso... se eu não fosse tão orgulhosa poderia desfazer o que eu disse mas... agora que esta feito, nada pode me fazer voltar atrás...

- Isso mesmo... você não confia em mim... ainda fica me exigindo as coisas... foi um erro aceitar seu pedido! – Disse tentando esconder as lagrimas que teimavam em tentar se formar em meus olhos.

Ótimo! – Ele gritou completamente frio, o que me fez estremecer um pouco.

Ótimo! – Retruquei com o mesmo tom dele.

Lançando-me um olhar frio que congelou minha alma ele pegou sua chave em cima da mesa e saiu batendo a porta com tanta força que esta abriu e bateu de novo quase quebrando... com passos pesados eu fui até ela e a fechei me encostando nela de costas e escorregando até chegar ao chão.

- Odeio quando isso acontece... – Disse abraçando minhas próprias pernas – Odeio quando não me entendo com uma pessoa e acaba dando em briga... droga eu disse tudo errado!

Eu tinha uma vontade louca de chorar mais fiquei com medo... medo de que ele ouvisse... me deitei tentando afastar pensamentos ruins mas antes que eu pegasse no sono o barulho de uma musica alta tocando entrou nos meus ouvidos... InuYasha... pelo visto essa vai ser uma noite longa...

Acordei muito cansada... já fazia dois dias que eu não falava ou via o InuYasha... hoje será meu primeiro dia trabalhando com ele como meu chefe... hoje vai ser um grande dia...

Cheguei no trabalho depois de meia hora e avistei Sango que estava na frente do prédio me esperando.

- Oi! – Disse me aproximando e abraçando minha amiga – Como foi sua noite Sango? – perguntei enquanto pegamos o elevador.

- Foi normal... ai to começando a ficar com raiva daquele pervertido... – Disse se referindo ao atrevido que tinha passado a mão em mim.

- O Kouga ta te obrigando a entregar as coisas pra ele é? – perguntei recebendo um sinal positivo dela.

-E é incrível como cada encontro ele diz uma cantada diferente! – Disse irritada, realmente ele não gostava dele... mas também... quem iria gostar da companhia de um pervertido?.. pensei mas imediatamente meus pensamentos foram no sujeito que morava ao meu lado...

- Você ainda esta brigada com o InuYasha, Kagome? – perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Nem quero ouvir falar dele, Sango... – Resmunguei saindo do elevador que já tinha parado no nosso andar.

- Bom moça, boa sorte com seu novo chefe... – Disse sorrindo indo na direção de sua sala, em seguida eu fiz o mesmo...

Fiquei alguns momentos parada em frente à porta mas, sabia que tinha que bater , afinal, ele tinha que me passar os documentos que Sesshoumaru havia deixado, depois de um tempo finalmente bati, recebendo um "Entre" muito frio que me fez estremecer como dias antes, calmamente entrei ignorando isso e tentei esconder a visão linda parada a minha frente, ele estava apoiado na mesa, praticamente sentado, e estava usando um terno preto sem gravata que estava fazendo ele parecer simplesmente mais bonito que o normal e tentei esconder um suspiro quando me lembrei da briga.

- Pensei que não fosse entrar... – Disse ainda com um tom frio me olhando, mas ignorei o comentário, deveria ter imaginado que ele sentiria meu cheiro...às vezes eu tenho tanta raiva dos Youkais...

- Eu vim buscar os documentos da contabilidade... – Disse tentando não olhar nos olhos dele pois tinha medo que ele decifrasse meu olhar e vê-se que eu estava triste.

- Aqui estão... – Disse me entregando umas pastas que peguei olhando para o chão – Uma pessoa ligou querendo falar com você... – Ele disse com um pouco de raiva na voz, o que me deixou confusa.

- Quem? – Perguntei sem entender olhando finalmente nos olhos e vendo que era ciúmes! Mas ciúmes de quem?

- Não quis dizer... – Respondeu irritadiço – mas deixou recado...

- Que recado?

- Disse que estava na cidade e que iria vir aqui em algum momento pra te fazer uma visita... – Antes de terminar me olhou nos olhos, se aproximando e disse desconfiado – Por acaso seria mas um namorado que eu desconheça?

Paft!

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar já tinha feito... uma marca rosada surgiu na bochecha dele depois do tapa...

- Em primeiro lugar! Você não é ninguém pra me dizer isso! Segundo você é apenas meu chefe! Minha vida particular não é da sua conta... - Estava com tanta raiva que peguei os documentos e sai sem deixar ele me responder...

Sai bufando mas ao ver que havia mais alguém na sala me controlei, assim que meus olhos caíram sobre a pessoa eu quase cai pra trás...

- Hiroto! – Exclamei antes de me jogar nos braços dele em um forte abraço – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu liguei antes e disse que ia passar aqui... não resisti e vim... afinal eu posso fazer uma visitinha pra você ne? – Ele me perguntou abrindo um largo sorriso, sempre achei ele um homem muito bonito, tinha os olhos claros e cabelos curtos e escuros, sem contar na postura masculina que ele sempre teve, sempre o tive como irmão...pena que ele sempre quis algo mais...

- Claro que pode! Vamos sente-se e me conte o que te fez vir até aqui... – Ambos nos sentamos e começamos a conversar.

- Eu vim a negócios e vou aproveitar pra ter um pouco da sua companhia, todos sentem sua falta sabia? – Disse amigavelmente – Então... me conte as novidades do seu novo trabalho...

- São tantas...bom vamos começar pela pior... – Comecei fazendo uma careta, ele era meu melhor amigo e não havia motivos para eu não contar – Você não vai acreditar quem é o sócio do meu chefe...

- Quem? – Perguntou muito curioso.

- Aquele maldito do Kouga... – Disse baixo, só pra que ele ouvisse.

- O que! – Gritou mas abaixou a voz quando eu fiz um sinal de silencio – Eu não acredito que aquele maldito ta aqui... ah..mas deixa só eu ver ele.. – Disse batendo com o punho na palma da mão.

- Você não vai nada... eu posso perder o emprego se você fizer isso... mas até que seria bem feito...

- Ok...ok não falo mais nada... mas Kagome me deixe fazer uma pergunta... quem era o cara que atendeu o telefone quando eu liguei... ele ficou com uma voz de poucos amigos quando disse que queria falar com você...

- Ah... ele não é ninguém... apenas meu vizinho e irmão do meu chefe... meu chefe precisou viajar e ele vai ficar temporariamente no lugar dele... – Disse com descaso.

- Ah... entendo... – Disse tentando ver algo mais nas minhas palavras.

- Onde você esta hospedado? Perguntei desviando a conversa.

- Ainda não sei... mas hoje à tarde eu vou ver...

- Por que não fica na minha casa? – Sugeri animada, a companhia dele veio a calhar afinal, seria bom ter alguém conhecido pra conversar.

- Claro que não...seria um abuso de minha parte.

- Por favor... tem um quarto vazio lá... e companhia seria bem vinda!

- Falando com tanto jeito... tudo bem então! – Disse tão animado quanto eu. Mas não tive tempo de responder por que fomos interrompidos.

- Kagome... – InuYasha me chamou parado a porta, parecia não saber que eu estava com alguém por que assim que viu quem estava comigo imediatamente fechou a cara – Você esta em serviço... não é hora de ficar jogando conversa fora...

- InuY...

- Deixa Kagome... eu estava indo mesmo... que horas você termina? – perguntou sem ver o olhar mortal que o outro dava pra ele.

- Por volta das seis...

- ok...eu passo pra te pegar... ai vamos colocar a conversa em dia em um jantar... aceita? – Perguntou, antes de responder pude ver o olhar assassino que ele recebia do Hanyo...

- Ok... – Disse sorridente – Até mais Hiroto...

Depois que ele saiu o clima ficou tenso e continuou assim, InuYasha não dizia um palavra e quando eu resolvi dizer algo ele se virou batendo a porta, realmente ele é muito complicado...complicado e orgulhoso!

O dia passou rapidamente e quando eu vi já estava chegando em casa do jantar com o Hiroto, como sempre ele era muito cavalheiro e conversar com ele foi ótimo, havia muitas novidades e quando vimos já era hora de voltar. Subimos o elevador e quando eu pensei que finalmente meu dia terminará e não haveria mais discussões o elevador se abre e eu dou de cara com um par de olhos âmbar me olhando e em seguida para meu acompanhante...

- O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com ar superior, já me irritando.

- Eu vou morar com a Kagome... – Hiroto respondeu calmamente sem saber do meu envolvimento com ele dias antes.

- Não precisa explicar Hiroto... ele é meu chefe, não meu dono... não preciso ficar dando satisfação pra ele... – Respondi me arrependendo ao ver o olhar triste que ele tentou esconder.

- Só quis ser educado... – Respondeu confuso.

- Será que daria para os dois saírem do elevador? Quero sair ainda hoje... – Disse com arrogância fazendo meu arrependimento ir embora.

Sem dizer mais nada saímos e entramos em meu apartamento, mostrei o lugar e finalmente, depois de um dia cansativo, eu fui dormir... não por muito tempo já que a barulheira do lado começou a fazer a parede tremer...me dando a impressão de que especialmente hoje o volume estava mais alto...

Continua...

**OI gente! Finalmente depois de séculos eu atualizo... em primeiro...MIL PERDÕES! Primeiro tive problemas com minha net ai depois perdi o animo pra escrever...- mas agora to de volta... já comecei a atualizar minhas fics... vou tentar atualizar todas...juro! e também não vou demorar a atualizar... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...**

**Gente novamente me desculpe à demora... espero que ainda leiam...obrigada a todos os comentários...eu queria agradecer a todos mas to com um pouco de pressa, mas saibam que eu amei todos!E no próximo capitulo eu agradeço a todos os comentários do capitulo 7 e 8...espero que sejam muitos...XD**

**Por favor não me abandonem... deixem reviews nem que seja pra me dar uma bronca pela demora...**

**Um obrigada especial a Nika...miga como promessa é divida não abandonei minhas fics e já to começando a atualizar elas... miga te adoro!**

**Bom gente já vou... comentem... Um beijão pra todos que leram! E esperaram essa boba voltar a atualizar... e antes que eu me esquece se alguém quiser que eu leia alguma fic basta pedir viu...fiquei muito tempo sem entrar aqui e tem muito fic e gente que não conheço... seria um prazer ler fics novas**

**Review!**

**Tchauzinho Gente.**

**Kagome-kun**


End file.
